


The Sensual Honeymoon

by nursal1060



Series: Billy/Teddy Romance [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Body Exploration, Bottom Billy, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Come Shot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cuties, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Honeymoon, Horniness, Horny Billy, Horny Teddy, Hot, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Husbands, Its so cute and smuty omg, Just Married, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naughtiness, Naughty Teddy, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn little plot, Post-Wedding, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shy Billy, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft sex, Softcore Porn, Switching, Top Teddy, True Love, Vacation, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wickling - Freeform, Yaoi, newlyweds, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Billy and Teddy are on their honeymoon, and both of them aren't going to let a little soreness get in the way of being together the entire time they're vacationing in a Hawaiian hotel.





	The Sensual Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a ton of Wickling fics during my 2 month hiatus (sorry, finals), and that's where this fic came from. 
> 
> This fic was an altered section from a massive multipairing fic I wrote with my friend Kjer a few years back. I changed the characters and situation to give the Wickling pairing some more smut and cute moments.
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated, enjoy! <3

Teddy leaned on the railing of their Hawaiian hotel, wearing a white bathrobe and yawning slightly. He smiled to himself; he was so glad he’d proposed to Billy earlier that year, it really brought his then-boyfriend out of depression. However, Teddy could now proudly say they were no longer boyfriends, but husbands.  
The entirety of both the Avengers and Young Avengers came to their close-knit wedding ceremony with both families. While Billy’s parents acted like they were giving Billy away as a ‘bride’, he’d shown Teddy multiple times in bed who was really the ‘bride’ in their relationship. They liked to take turns. Teddy never minded being in either position, but he found it adorable during the wedding to dip Billy at the altar for their first wedding kiss.  
And here they were in Hawaii, celebrating their honeymoon which was financed graciously by their friends and colleagues. It was their second night out of the 5 day trip they were allowed; their work meant that they couldn’t take a long or far-away trip, but Teddy was happy all the same, and he knew Billy was as well.  
Teddy felt arms curling around his waist from behind, and he turned his head with a smile, “Up already, hun?” Teddy and Billy had used pet names since the start of their relationship, but Teddy thought it felt different now that they were married.  
Billy nodded with a smile, “Yeah. Just admiring my husband. It still hurts but I couldn't be happier.”  
Teddy kissed Billy’s forehead and asked, “Want to go again or lay in for some cuddling? We can order in dinner from room service.”  
Billy kissed the back of Teddy’s neck, “Mmm, I am in the mood for something fancy. But...I want you first.”  
Teddy chuckled, “We’ve done it so much the past day and a half, are you sure you want more this soon?” Billy nodded and Teddy took the hint, putting his hands around Billy’s sensitive waist and carrying him back into the bedroom so they could enjoy themselves more. He didn't bother closing the balcony door; the more the world heard from them, the better.  
Once getting back into their bedroom, the two got to undressing from their robes and underwear.  
Billy sighed, complaining slightly, “We should’ve just left the clothes up here...we barely used them after last night.”  
Teddy smirked and pulled Billy to the bed, “Well maybe that’s an idea for tomorrow. We could walk on the balcony naked and get some good nude sunbathing in.”  
Billy smiled as he gasped lightly, “Ah...b-be careful Teddy Bear...my hips are still sore from the rounds we had this morning.” He opened his legs as widely as he could, being sore, opening his body to his husband again. It was a beautiful sight to Teddy, his husband exposing himself to him like this, delicate yet strong.  
Teddy crawled onto Billy and jokingly asked, “I thought you weren’t made of glass? You told me that last night, that's why we went for it so much.”  
Billy blushed wildly, which made Teddy grin, “We did just do it a lot...so...well f-fine...do it as hard as you want to.”  
Teddy kissed Billy passionately before saying to Billy’s relief, “I’ll be gentler this time.”  
Billy asked as he tried to lean back, “What position? We did it all on our stomachs and backs all of last night. That's become our routine now.”  
Teddy spoke as he considered his fantasies and his husband, “Move one of your legs onto my shoulder. I wanna try it like this.” Billy tried the position; carefully, he moved his left leg so it rested on Teddy’ shoulder. This way, Teddy got more control and an interesting view.  
Teddy positioned his manhood against Billy before asking like he always did, “You ready, Billy?” Billy nodded silently, his eyes half lidded with exhaustion but with his lips and body clearly giving the opposite illusion. It was this contrast that Teddy loved to see with his lover. Teddy moved forward and rolled his hips as carefully pushed himself inside of Billy. He was warm inside, still a little damp and loosened from earlier. It was familiar and a little relaxing for Teddy to be inside of Billy, making love to the only man he'd ever loved.  
Billy bit his lip and held to the covers under them. The sensation had changed because of their position, and Teddy could read Billy’s expression: despite the unfamiliarity, he loved it. Teddy thrusted somewhat harder and faster, gasping after a moment, “B-Billy…”  
Billy arched and teased him a little by whispering, “Am I...hot to look at...babe?”  
Teddy’ cheeks became a little brighter as he moaned out, “Y-You always are…” Billy groaned as Teddy pushed deeper inside, and he got harder. While the motions were slower and a little lazier, he was still thrusting deep enough to keep Billy hard.  
Teddy grunted and he steadied himself, thrusting harder, “Billy… say my name… I-I ngh! Wanna hear your voice…”  
Billy hissed in pain and slight pleasure as he grunted, “O-Oooooooh….Ted-....aaaaaaah!”  
Teddy leaned over slightly to get deeper, while his voice got a little more dominant, “Say it, Billy.” Billy felt goosebumps arising in his skin as he felt his sweet husband push to dominate him, even in tone.  
Billy struggled to speak as he felt Teddy get in deeper than yesterday, “Ooooh...T-T...oooooooh...Ted….ooooooooooooh~!” Teddy grunted and bit his lip, feeling ever closer to his release; he looked at his husband and panted, watching his beautiful expression contort into need. Billy moaned out; he could feel Teddy getting harder too, and so was he. Billy bent his free knee and curled his toes to force Teddy to get inside even deeper.  
Teddy moaned at the sensations he felt, “B-Billy!!”  
Billy grabbed the sheet and arched while he moaned, “Ted-Teddy! Oh fuck yes- moooooore!!” Teddy thrusted harder and picked up pace inside Billy before soon reaching his climax and riding it out inside of him. Billy was breathing heavily, feeling himself fill up with his husband again, but he was still not done yet. Billy’s cock stood at attention, dripping with need. Billy reached down to pump himself. Teddy panted and nudged Billy’s hand sat before going down on him to help get his husband to release.  
Billy panted and moved his head side to side, “Oh...oh gosh...yessss....oh gosh yes…Teddy...” Billy bit his lip and moved his hands to play with Teddy’s hair as he felt Teddy pleasure and play with him using his tongue. Billy watched Teddy move with his tired eyes, and he smiled to himself. Teddy treated him so well.  
After a moment, Billy called for him, “Teddy Bear…” He reached out his free hand so he could pull Teddy up for a kiss. Teddy smirked and kissed Billy, letting Billy taste himself on his tongue. He moved back and watched as he pumped Billy himself. Billy panted and blushed heavily as he could feel Teddy thumbing and drawing tiny shapes on his member as he pumped him slower than faster. “Oooh...T-Teddy...mmm~” Billy arched slowly and moved his head side to side as he became uncomfortably hard and very close to his own release.  
Teddy smirked and bit Billy’s ear as he whispered, “Come for me, hun.” Billy panted and moaned loudly as he felt Teddy teeth brush against him, combined with the languid motions on his cock, edging him forward. Moments later, he arched and nearly screamed Teddy’s name before cumming and laying back onto the bed, messy once again.  
Teddy smirked and looked down at his lover below him while he licked his cum off of his hand, “Good job, hun~” Billy took deep breaths as he tried to recover from his sexual high, his face still red. Teddy kissed Billy’s cheek before laying behind him and spooning him.  
Billy panted out as he turned to face Teddy, “Your bites...always...m-melt me…”  
Teddy licked the small mark on his ear, “You know you love them~ and I love hearing you moan for me.”  
Billy locked his legs together and bent them into fetal position as he kissed Teddy quickly, “And you love...making...me feel warm…”  
Teddy chuckled and purred against his ear, “I love you and your beautiful body.”  
Billy blushed and grinned happily, “Beautiful...only...for you.” Teddy leaned forward down to peck Billy’ lips before turning him so they could face one another.  
Billy asked after a moment of comfortable silence, “How do you manage to...get hard so often…?”  
Teddy chuckled and said, “I’m a male that comes from a long line of perverted Kree and Skrulls. It's in my bloodline to be good in bed.”  
Billy rested his head properly on the bed before looking his husband in the eyes with a smile, “Mmmm...that’s not a bad thing...it’s why I have you.”  
Teddy rubbed Billy’s lower back lightly with his fingernails as he reminded him, “You might like it now hun… but it might be an issue when you’re sore 24/7. I know we both enjoy sex...but your body has a limit.”  
Billy closed his eyes and reminded him of what they prepared for, “That’s why we brought...the painkillers. We’ll need to be in shape...to get back to work.”  
Teddy nuzzled him lightly, kissing under his chin, “Yeah, I don’t want to hurt you too much.”  
Billy smiled softly and rubbed hisjaw as he spoke, “If it was you, I know...you’d only hurt me out of love.”  
Teddy chuckled and told him, “I do everything for you out of love for you.”  
Billy smiled and settled better into bed as he asked, “Well...what are we going to do now?”  
Teddy chuckled and said, “We can get up if you aren’t sore, and take a beach walk. Or we can stay here, fuck all day, order room service, and watch TV.”  
Billy looked over at the bedside table with a smile, “If you have enough lube with you, we could do the later once I pop some painkiller pills.”  
Teddy chuckled and admitted, “I brought enough that would last a normal person a month. We’re going to have the best honeymoon, hun.”


End file.
